Heavy Heart
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: "I hear him. I hear him every time…. Calling to me in his unique way. Everyone sees it as a nuisance, but I see it as something different; even if I don't show it. " SanLuSan / Sanji x Luffy / One-shot/ R&R! For Neko11-san.


Heavy Heart

SanLu

IKawaiiPandda.

One-shot.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 1st person ;; Sanji oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

I hear him. I hear him every time…. Calling to me in his unique way. Everyone sees it as a nuisance, but I see it as something different; even if I don't show it.

He's always smiling up at me with that huge goofy signature smile and always calling to me. Everyone thinks it annoys me, even I do sometimes, but when I think about it, I really do love it.

No one ever though that I'd like any one else that the beautiful women in my life. Nor did they even get the thought that I just may be bi-sexual.

They always saw me as the Perverted Cook Sanji who was madly in love with his dream girls Nami and Robin. Well, appearances don't tell everything now do they?

Well whatever, there's only really one person who caught my heart; Luffy.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 3rd Person oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sweet intoxicating smells drifted throughout the kitchen. Each one more mouthwatering and drawing in. The cook stirred the sweet delicious delicacies in the stainless steel frying pan. His wooden spoon skillfully pan stirred the vegetables and fused the meat within the dish.

Sanji could hear his hungry crew screwing around outside, apparently playing tag. He then noticed that it suddenly went silent outside. With a curious look, the cook set the fire onto low and wandered over to the door. He looked out upon Going Merry's deck to see that Luffy, his overly hyper captain had just suddenly fell on the ground and was now staring up towards the kitchen door.

Sanji rose his eyebrow and looked down at the pirate with a questioning look. It was shortly returned by Luffy with a huge smile.

"SANJI! FOOD!"

Sanji looked down at his captain with a small smirk. "Hai, Hai, come up here it's time for lunch anyways." He reply as he opened the door to let everyone in. He noodle-danced over to his 'beloved' Nami-swan and Robin-chwan and escorted them inside right after the boys rampaged in.

The cook looked at his crew and lit a cigarette. He held it in his mouth, allowing the smoke to create a small stream. Sanji then served all the plates of food and leaned against the wall as the rowdy boys of the crew screamed 'Itadakimasu!' The cook just smoked his cigarette and closed his eyes.

A little later, after the crew had finished their mid-day meal and were now wandering off to go do their assigned duties, Sanji started to clean up the table and place the dishes in the sink. He had lit another cigarette and took in the addicting taste and smell.

His hands skillfully washed the dishes and placed them in the wet pile to be dried later. He had to clean dishes today for all the meals since it was his day. He had volunteered for the job since he needed some time to just escape from the crew.

The sound of the running water and the clinking and clacking of dishes being wash was the only sound heard in the room. The Cook gently scrubbed away all the food that was left behind on the plates. He finally finished after about fifteen minutes and went right into drying the plates and utensils.

The tranquil silence was then broken by the door creaking open and footsteps trotting in. The usually hyper captain, Luffy came right next to the counter and looked up at Sanji with his adventurous eyes.

"Need something?"

"No. I was just wondering though…."

"Wondering what?"

"Well.. Uh….You know what? Never mind Sanji."

"Tell me Luffy."

"Well… Um… Why my chest feels heavy every time I walk in here."

"Go on."

"It's weird…. I asked Chopper about it, but he said he never heard of that and that he'd research it or something like that. Then I asked Robin, but she just smiled at me. Then I asked Nami and she just swatted me away. Then I asked Zoro, but he almost hit me with his huge weights. Then… Usopp, but he shrugged and started to tell me about some really cool monster he encountered as a kid, but I walked away because I wanted to know…. Then I came here to ask you-"

Luffy was then suddenly cut off by Sanji grabbing the boy's hair the back of his head and pulling the face towards his. Sanji then locked Luffy in a kiss and the younger pirate squirmed in a happy way. The feeling of heaviness had lifted from Luffy's chest and he felt light as the clouds.

It felt exactly when Luffy had received his beloved hat from Shanks or exactly when he first met his amazing Cook. It was so addicting and he just wanted more. Luffy and Sanji seemed to be one when locked in this type of contact. There was nothing to compare to this feeling at all, but you finally have to pull away from the kiss.

"Is the feeling gone now?"

"No way!"

* * *

><p>AN;; For my dear awesome reviewer Neko11-san! Thanks for that awesome review. Here's your desired story!

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you want to see next from me! I really enjoyed doing this fanfiction and I will do ALMOST any pairing!

Cookies for all those who review!

Love,

Panda!


End file.
